Under the Tuscan Sun
by XenaLin
Summary: This is based off of the movie Under the Tuscan Sun. Karen travels to Tuscany, Italy after some events. Will she meet the love of her life? Okay bad summary but best I could do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in or the tv-show itself of Will&Grace, nor do I own Under the Tuscan Sun. I am a mere fan of both and I thought combining the two would be fun. Hope you like it. **

---------

Chapter 1.

"Karen, I want you out, this week" Stanley Walker said coldheartedly as he stared at his wife, who was in shock. "I want a divorce."  
"But Stanley ..." Karen tried to make him come to his senses.  
"No but's Karen, I've found someone else."  
Karen sat down in the chair in front of Stanley's desk at the mansion they lived in together, with a true shocked expression on her face. She dropped her ironmask and now showed her real emotions. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she was staring at her husband.  
"You bastard" she said with a shivering voice and got together as much as she could and stormed out of the office to their bedroom and started packing her things.  
Suddenly it hit her and she sat down on the bed. She had nowhere to live. Which one of her friends would she call? Could she call them and ask to stay there for a while? Did she want to intrude on their lives? Grace lived with Leo, happily married so she didn't want to go to them. Jack, well he was Jack. She couldn't live with him. And Will? As far as she knew he hated her and would never accept her to stay with him, though she knew that she had to talk to him sooner or later since he was her lawyer. He would know sooner or later about her and Stanley.  
There was only one thing to do, a hotelroom or a rented apartment. Reluctantly she decided that she had to rent an apartment. Hotel would be to costful in the long run. 'Oh my God' she thought, 'I have to think about not spending money the way I used to anymore.'  
She got up off the bed, took her suitcase and coat and walked out of the mansion, never once looking back.  
She got out onto the sidewalk, the busy sidewalk where all the people hurried back and forth to their respective destinations. Here she was, she had no destination to go to. She had no idea where she could find such a place where she could rent an apartment.  
She walked around in the city for what felt like an eternity when she finally found a sign that said "Fully furnitured apartments for rent".  
She entered the roughlooking building, careful where she stepped. She entered a door that said manager. On a small counter was a bell which she ringed on.  
A big man came out of the room behind the counter. His hair was greasy, grey and long. It looked like he hadn't taken a shower or a shave for weeks. It disgusted Karen but she didn't show it.  
"What can I do for you little lady?" the man asked as he laid eyes on her.  
"I want to rent an apartment" she said, trying not to make gagging noises.  
"You don't look like you need to rent an apartment" the man said, staring at her clothes.  
"Yeah, well I do, alright. Can I rent one or not?"  
"Sure, sure" the man said and held up his hands as defense.

Karen signed some papers, got a key and the man showed her the way to her apartment, explaining what kind of people who lived in the building.  
"There are many different people living here" the man said, he had presented himself as George Barney once she had signed the papers.  
"We've got lawyers, writers, doctors and actors living here" George said. "What do you do yourself?"  
"I'm .. I'm a writer" she said.  
She didn't want to say that she was an assistant, though she hadn't exactly been lying about the writingpart. Once she had been an aspiring writer, but that was before her mother decided to move that last time and before Karen had gotten married for the first time. 'What better time to pick it up than now' she thought.  
"OK, another writer" George said, more as a statement to himself than to her.  
George Barney opened the door, let her go in first and then followed.  
"So this is the apartment" he said.  
The apartment was surprisingly clean. One combined livingroom and kitchen and one bedroom.  
"Just let me know if you need anything" George said as they suddenly heard someone sob from the other side of the wall. George banged the wall and they heard a muffled sob from the other side.  
"Sorry!"  
George left the apartment as Karen put her suitcase down on the floor next to a worn down couch. She slipped down on her knees, her tears falling like rain.  
"How could you do this to me Stanley?" she cried as she laid down on the floor, her hands under her cheek as a pillow and she fell asleep minutes later.

---------------------

A/N Okay people, do you want to read the rest of this?? R&R if you do.


End file.
